Hero or Villain
by IGAF-kun
Summary: Where is the line that separates Hero & Villain? The Titans learn that there is more to an enemy than meets the eye when a warrior comes to Earth to kill Raven. On hold for rewrite
1. Just another day

Hero or Villian?

Written by IGAF-kun

Summary:Where is the line that seperates Hero & Villian? The Titans learn that there is more to an enemy than meets the eye when a warrior comes to Earthto kill Raven.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans then I would have money, which I do not.

Author's Note: This story idea has been bugging me for awhile now and I finally decided to post it! Yay! It takes place before "The End" and crosses over with my favorite video game series. I'll let you try and figure it out. The Pairings are gonna be revealed later on in the fic, and none of the Titans will be forgotten.

* * *

The warm moist air whipped through the buildings and streets in the early morning, enveloping everything it touched with a warm kiss of fresh dew. Most of the normally busy streets sat desolate in the early hours as the sun began to rise. Of course the time, which was 4:26 AM, might have had something to do with it. Despite the beauty of the peace and quiet, Bubba growled in annoyance as his large tractor-trailer drove quickly down the highway. "Damn it. At this rate I'll never get there on time." Robert "Bubba" Bates, former gang member and father of one, gritted his teeth as he approached the exit ramp that lead into the city. 

Jump City, next right. Exit 258.

He wearily glanced out his window towards the ocean at the giant "T" shaped building just past the shoreline and scoffed. "Teen Titans... Ha. Superheroes my ass." It wasn't like Bubba hated the Titans because of what they did daily. Quite the contrary, actually. The teenage crime fighting team had saved his life from the motorcyclist nut-job Johnny Rancid after his tires had been shot out from under him, causing his diesel to veer out of control into a light pole. He was very thankful that they got him out just before his truck blew up, and that they even went out of their way to take him to a hospital for treatment.

Unfortunately, it was also his first day on the job working for the multi-million dollar corporation in Gotham called Wayne Industries. That was one job he didn't keep very long. And of course it was all the Titans fault. If they hadn't chased that crack-pot Rancid to the interstate, it never would've happened. "Stupid kids. Batman or Superman never'da let that happen..." He took a right at the stoplight and began to head closer to his destination. Bubba tried to concentrate as his eyes drooped shut for a few moments, exhausted from the long drive. A large flash of light snapped him back to attention. At first he thought he had seen the headlights of a car or motorcycle, but as his eyes darted back and forth, he saw nothing.

"I need some coffee." He turned the steering wheel slightly to the right to guide the big-rig back into the proper lane just as his headlights something reflective. The big man blinked. There, in the middle of the road, stood a figure of some sort, with his back facing the diesel. Instinctively he slammed his foot on the breaks and blared down on the horn to get the stranger's attention. But deep down, he knew that he wouldn't stop in time, and the person didn't even begin to move. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the sound of the impact.

Yep. Just another normal day in Jump City.

* * *

The Titans Tower was eerily quiet as the hooded Goth hovered above the ground in the kitchen with her cup of herbal tea in hand. That was how Raven liked it. Peace and quiet. Well, at least how she normally liked it. 

The sickeningly sweet sounds of Starfire's naïve voice asking endless questions to Robin and Cyborg's explosive trademark "Booya!" in beating BeastBoy at the Gamestation were always annoying to her, and she did enjoy the silence in the early morning hours. But today was different. As she gazed into her cup, the soft red glow upon her forehead reflected off the tea, its light dim, but foreboding. A single tear cascaded down her cheek and landed a few inches from her cup.

Raven gave a weary sigh at the distant sound of shattering glass. "Not much longer..." When she reached the large couch in the common room, she decided that it was time for a little meditation. Taking a final sip of her beverage, she levitated a little above the cushions and began to quietly chant her mantra, her tea in her lap. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." The world began to melt away as she focused her mind and to bury the despair deep inside...

* * *

Elsewhere... 

In a dark room, deep inside the tower, a small green cat poked its head out from under the bed. 'Dude... What happened to my lightbulb?'

* * *

Please R&R! I'm begging here! 


	2. The Broadcast

Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I've had some problems with free time.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TT. But I don't. Aren't you happy.

Chapter One

The Broadcast

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the 'T' tower as three of the protectors of Jump City gathered in the kitchen to eat.

"Breakfast is served!"

Robin turned in his seat from the newspaper to come face-to-face with a large plate of freshly made waffles. Blinking, he sat the newspaper down, "Uh, Cyborg?" He looked slightly amused at the ridiculously large plate of food. "You sure you made enough?"

A loud voice could be heard from behind the pile . "No way dude! I got another batch almost finished cookin'! Ya think I was gonna let you guys starve?"

Robin chuckled at his friend's joke until Cyborg sat another equally large plate of waffles on the table. His eyes widened in surprise. "Ok Cyborg, seriously isn't this a little much?"

The half-man hid his enjoyment with a mock offended glare. "What? You don't think we can eat it all?"

"I know I can't."

"Well it isn't all just for you now is it? Now quit griping and start eatin'! "

"Ok..."He paused for a moment. "But there'd better not be much left over."

Starfire smiled happily as she watched her masked friend grab a few off the top of 'Waffle Mountain' as Cyborg had called it, "Thank you friend Cyborg for preparing the first meal of the day. May I have some too?"

"Sure thing Star! Have as much as you want!"

Cyborg grinned at the orange skinned warior, who had just pulled the first entire plate in front of her and began squirting mustard on top. "Yo Robin. Still think I made too much?"

The boy wonder couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Guess not."

After coating the pile in the Tameranian's favorite topping, Starfire stabbed the top waffle with a fork and began to devour the mighty pyramid. "Where are friend BeastBoy and friend Raven?" She asked between bites.

"Raven's meditating up on the rooftop. I saw her a little earlier right after I woke up. She said she already ate." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you eating so much?"

A small blush appeared on Starfire's cheeks. "And what of friend BeastBoy?" She asked, quickly averting her eyes and changing the subject.

"Dunno. Probably asleep. How come you're so hungry today? You usually don't eat that mu-"

Robin's question was cut off when BeastBoy entered with a yawn. Unlike his normal chipper attitude, his back was hunched over and dark green lines were visible under his eyes. He shuffled his feet as he walked towards his friends.

Starfire cocked her head slightly to the right in concern as Robin addressed his weary appearance like any leader would, his earlier question momentarily forgotten. "BeastBoy, what happened to you?" The changeling glanced at the black-haired fighter, before turning and mumbling under his breath. Something about possessed lightbulbs and monsters under the bed. "What? I didn't catch all that."

"Nevermind. Hey Cy, you make any tofu for me?" BeastBoy headed straight for the fridge, knowing the answer his friend would give him.

"Yeah right! I wouldn't touch that junk with a ten foot pole." The half robot turned his attention to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "But seriously, you look like crap."

BeastBoy laughed tiredly before grasping the handle and opening the refrigerator door. "Yeah, you're just jealous." His head then disappeared inside the fridge. "Hey! What happened to all the tofu?"

Cyborg whistled innocently and pushed the trashcan away with his foot.

* * *

After breakfast the four Titans entered the common room and turned on the TV to the news channel. The image on the screen was a middle-aged woman with brown hair standing in front of the Jump City Museum. The front of the building was completely demolished due to the giant tanker truck that was sticking out of the doors. Needless to say, the doors weren't quite big enough for the enormous vehicle before. But now they were.

"Whoa. That's some major damage. Could ya turn up the volume Star?" Starfire nodded and did as Cyborg asked.

"**_Witnesses say that the diesel was traveling down Main Street when a strange man stepped out into the road. His motives unknown."_**

The camera switched to a young blonde woman with a white sweatband on her head, **_"I was just doing my morning jog when I saw him. He was wearing a big black jacket with a large hood that covered his face, and his feet clanked when he walked. Then he stopped in the middle of the road. It almost looked like he disappeared._**

BeastBoy groaned as the Boy Wonder became engrossed in the news broadcast. "Aw man, Dude! Not now! Me an Cy wanna do some Gamestation! Can't the news wait till-" Robin silenced his green friend with a 'shh' and a raised hand, meaning quiet.

"Hey I never said that!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Don't you be blamin' anything on me!"

"Knock it off!I'm trying to hear!"

"**_The only way I knew he was still there was the large mirror under his coat. It reflected the headlights when a breeze picked up. Well, at least I think it was a mirror."_**

The reporter again began speaking. **_"Witnesses also say that the strange 'hooded man' never moved from this spot, and completely flipped the LexCorp tractor-trailer, all with just a flick of his wrist." _**

An older man wearing a security guard's uniform was now being interviewed, **_"He just stood there and then, BAM! The big-rig is 50 feet in the air and crashes through the museum! I'm just glad I wasn't in lobby when it happened."_**

"_**Reports also indicate that after attacking the vehicle, the strange man entered the museum and pulled the driver to safety." **_

The driver of the demolished diesel, whose name was Bubba, was now on the air. **_"That guy's a nut-job! First, he tries ta kill me, then he rips the door off its hinges wit' his bare hands, and finally pulls me outta the wreck!He jus can't make up his mind!"_**

Robin narrowed his eyes as the reporter continued to ramble on. From the reports, nothing was stolen from the museum. The tanker the man was delivering apparently wasn't the target either. If it were, it'd would've been taken or destroyed. The gears in the young hero's mind turned as he tried to commit all the info he heard into memory. Many questions were forming that he was determined to find the answer. "I wonder what that guy was after..."

While the four heroes watched the news with interest (minus BeastBoy, who was bored since there was nothing else to do), Raven entered the living room with a book in one hand, and a cup of steaming herbal tea in the other. The voice on the TV caused her to pause her reading and look up. Suddenly, a horrible chill went down her spine as she looked at the wreckage causing her to spill a bit of the tea onto the floor.

"_**Several of the witnesses said that the hooded man was holding some sort of large weapon, though police have not been able to confirm this due to the large differences in the descriptions. What they have confirmed was that the man is between **5'1"** and **5'3" **and between 110 and 160 pounds. His outfit again was a large black coat with a hood and he was last seen heading West on Main Street. If you or someone you know sees someone matching this description, please call the Jump City Police department Tips hotline at-"**_

The sound of the alarm muffled the television and snapped the young girl back into reality. What had caused that feeling of utter dread, Raven didn't know. She watched as Robin switched the view of the big-screen to a computer layout of the city. After typing a few commands, the dark-haired boy read the words that danced across the screen. "It's a robbery at the 1st Jump City Bank! Titans GO!"


	3. A Cinderblock Scrape

Disclaimer: zzzzzzz...

* * *

Chapter 2

**A Cinderblock Scrape**

* * *

Cinderblock lumbered down the barren streets of Jump City as quickly as his massive body would allow him. Normally, he saw the fear and could hear the screams of panic around him. But this time he was taking a more secluded path. He wanted nothing more than to kill and destroy. It was pretty much all his little mind could enjoy. But he continued his trek compelled by his master's words, though it was often hard to tell whether or not the golem actually understood what was spoken. He was pretty stupid after all. 

"Dumb as a brick and built like one too."

That's what his master had said after giving him his orders. But being stupid did have its perks. Like the fact that everyone would do all the thinking for you. That was always nice. And right now was no different. He held the vault of the bank high above his head and continued to run with only his master's wishes in his tiny brain. Suddenly, something struck him in the back causing him to stumble forward and almost drop his load. He whirled around in anger, ready to smash his attacker into oblivion. The streets were empty. Not a soul was nearby.

Being stupid and confused was never a good combination.

Another attack slammed into his back, this time with much greater force. It sent Cinderblock, vault and all, completely through a nearby building and into the next street. He scrambled to his feet only to hear a loud battle cry from above. When he looked skyward, he saw a flash of green and black, and instinctively threw his hands up in defense. The street below practically exploded into pieces and nearby windows shattered from the assault as it drove Cinderblock to his knees, roaring in pain. His opponent stood in front of him and watched as he struggled to stand.

The warrior dashed forward and swung a massive silver hammer horizontally. This time he struck Cinderblock directly in the chest, not once, not twice, but three times, with the final blow throwing him at least fifty feet away. Fortunately, a nearby building broke his fall.

Too bad it didn't hold.

* * *

The R-cycle roared as Robin leaned to the side, speeding around the corner of the street at a ridiculous speed. After righting himself, he pressed a small button on the handlebar and spoke to the receiver in his helmet. "Starfire, Raven, have you seen anything yet?" 

The images of the two female Titans appeared on a small display screen by the gauges. "I have seen nothing yet."

"Same here. We're heading to the outskirts to see if he made it out of the city."

Robin's mask scrunched in thought, "That's fine. Just keep looking. This is Cinderblock we're talking about. He can't go anywhere without smashing or blowing something up." He then switched the vid-link to Cyborg at the steering wheel of the T-car. "Cy, have you and BeastBoy found anything?"

"Nothin' yet. You'd think that Cinderblock would be easy to spot running down the street with a giant safe on his back. "

A green head poked in from the side of the screen. "Dude! He's two stories tall and over a thousand pounds! A deaf person could hear him coming a mile away! I mean, come on! We should'a found him and kicked his butt by now." He waved his arms for emphasis. Unfortunately, in doing so, he smacked the driver in the head several times.

"Watch it B. I'm drivin' here!" Robin smirked as Cyborg shoved BB's face away from the monitor.

"Cool it you guys. Pay attention and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Suddenly, the wall of the building just ahead of him shattered sending wood and glass everywhere as Cinderblock came flying through it. Robin slammed on his brakes and skidded to an abrupt halt as the villain crashed in the middle of the road. For a moment he just stared wide eyed, trying to regain his senses.

"Robin! You ok?"

The sound of Cyborg over the comm snapped him out of his revere, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened? You were talkin' and all the sudden all we could hear was an explosion and screechin' tires."

It took him a moment to process what happened into words, but he finally found his voice. "I found Cinderblock. Someone, or something, just knocked him through a skyscraper."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I've pinpointed your position. B an' I'll are close, so we'll be there in a few."

Raven's voice came through a moment later. "Starfire and I are at the edge of the city. It'll take us a few minutes to reach you."

"I don't think there's any reason to rush." Robin glanced up at Cinderblock. "He'snot going anywhere for a while." He quickly flicked the kickstand down and jumped off the R-cycle. The young detective began to make his way to the unconscious villain, but stopped halfway there. He quickly extended his bo staff and whirled around. "I know you're there. Come on out!"

The sound of crunching glass and heavy footsteps echoed near the building, slow and steady, drawing closer. Robin watched as a person walked into view, his mask widening in slight surprise. The stranger stood fairly short, possibly shorter than BeastBoy. A large black cloak, not unlike Raven's, covered him from head to toe, obscuring everything else in shadows. The only things that stuck out were his brown boots, which appeared to be lined at the bottom and sides with dingy metal.

For a moment, Robin stood there in a defensive position just staring, until the hooded man (at least he thinks it's a man) turned and looked at him. There was no aggression in his posture, and his aura seemed to radiate benevolence, so the Boy Wonder retracted his weapon and returned it to its compartment on his belt. "Nice handiwork. Did you do this on your own?"

The man just looked at him.

"Uhm, right..." Robin slowly walked over to the man and extended his hand. "I'm Robin. And you are?"

"..." He made no move to shake.

"Oookay..." A scraping sound snapped both sets of eyes to Cinderblock. Robin immediately extended his bo staff and fell into a fighting stance. The monster got up slowly, his pain easily visible. Upon seeing the two teenagers, he jumped to his feet and staggered backwards a few steps before toppling over to the ground. The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow at his actions.

Was he afraid?

Cinderblock eventually stood up and grabbed the object closest to him, which happened to be the R-cycle, and in an act of desperation, he chucked it as hard as he could at his opponents. Robin avoided the bike's path with a roll, while the hooded man merely watched as it came closer. Almost faster than the eye, he raised his hands and pushed his cloak back revealing a dark forest green outfit with white pants, though his face was still hidden. He pulled a large hammer seemingly out of nowhere and drew it back like a batter in a baseball game.

And just like in the big leagues, he hit a homerun. Robin just wished that 'the ball' wasn't his motorcycle.

Cinderblock ducked to avoid being decapitated by the reciprocated object and grabbed a nearby street lamp, ripping it completely out of the ground. Sparks flew as the wires snapped and the behemoth approached the two fighters, his fear covered by raw fury.

* * *

"Eeep!" 

Starfire gasped as something flew past her high into the sky.. Raven stopped flying to look at the startled Tameranian. "Starfire? What is it?"

She looked in the distance for a few moments and blinked before answering. "Is Robin's 'Cycle of the R' capable of flight without the assistance of the little Robin 'Larry'?"

"Uh..."

* * *

Cyborg and BeastBoy made it just in time to see Robin's ride leave without him. The changeling looked up and whistled, "That thing's sure getting' in its frequent flyer miles." 

"Not now B. We got a job to do."

"Hope it doesn't involve fetching."

The two Titans then dashed forward, Cyborg converting his arm to a sonic cannon, and BB transforming into a T-Rex.Cinderblock swung his makeshift weapon straight down at the hooded man, who back flipped out of the way, imbedding it in the ground where he once stood. He landed lightly on his feet next to Robin and readied his war hammer. The two fighters then dashed forward, Robin taking the left and the hooded man taking the right. "Cyborg, BeastBoy! Give us some cover!"

Cinderblock lashed out with his pole to strike the fast approaching teen, but was disarmed by a massive green tail and forced back a few feet due to several rounds of blue energy from below, courtesy of a half-man and his green friend. "Booya!" BeastBoy just roared in response.

Robin jumped and struck Cinderblock in the chest with his bo staff sending him stumbling backwards, giving the hooded man enough time to strike. He delivered a powerful upward swing to the monster's chin, catapulting him high into the air. A spider web of cracks spread across the asphalt as Cinderblock landed directly on his head, knocking him completely out. The four fighters watched, ready for more if the need arose.

BB transformed back, a smile quickly spreading across his face as he scratched his head in mock confusion. "That's it? I know we're tough, but that was way too easy."

"That's because we had help. Cy, call the police and tell them we got Cinderblock."

"Already on it."

Robin put his weapon away and turned to the hooded man, finally taking in the rest of his appearance. He was clothed completely in green and wore strange white tights underneath, not pants, as he had first thought. A heavy leather belt was tied around his waist, holding several small brown pouches. Another belt ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, probably where he pulled his hammer. On his hands were a pair of golden gauntlets that held a large red jewel in the center. The cloak was actually, upon closer inspection, a cape with a hood that could be used to cover himself completely.

"These are my friends, Cyborg and BeastBoy." Once again the Boy Wonder extended his hand. "You might have heard of us. We're the Teen Titans." The hooded man pulled his cape around himself and ignored Robin's gesture. He then turned on his heel and walked over to the prone villain bent down and rapped twice on the back of its head.

BeastBoy snickered for a moment before busting out in laughter. "Oh man, I'd kill to have a camera right now! Your face is like, well... I dunno' what it's like but it's hilarious!" Suddenly, a loud crash behind him caused him to scream and dash behind Cyborg.

The metal man chuckled."It was kinda like that." Peering around the two metal legs, BB saw Robin's R-cycle. At least what remained of it.

"Lose something?" Everyone looked up and BeastBoy blinked.

"Oh, Hey Raven." Raven floated to the ground with a mere grunt of acknowledgement to her green comrade.

Starfire on the other hand was a little more vocal. "Robin!"

The Boy Wonder suddenly found himself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "H-ey Star..." His voice strained as his face started looking like a red balloon with a mask, instead of a teenage crime fighter. "N-eed ai-r..."

The Tamaranean blushed and let Robin go, giving him access to the oxygen he desperately craved. It was then that she noticed the new face, er, cloak. In a flash she had latched her hands onto his free one and began shaking it up and down. "Greetings! I do not believe we have been introduced."

"Star? I don't think that's such a good..."

**POP**

"...idea."

"Ouch."

"Oops."

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning."

"So much for the first impression."

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review so I know what to work on! The Pairings will be showing up soon! BTW, If anyone can identify our hooded friend, I'll give you... well... a pat on the back and a good job sticker! (I'm lame) 


End file.
